


I Believe In You

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter feels small and insignificant again, but he can’t really get this pass. Someone deleted their important database and his reputation suffered because of this. He can’t let the Avengers think he can’t even access some files without erasing them!</p><p>In which the Avengers accuse Peter of having done something he didn't do. Wade will help him find the real culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In You

“I didn’t do it!”

Peter has repeated these words many times in his life. Especially when he was a child and naively tried to convince his Aunt of his innocence if a plate was mysteriously broken or cookies disappeared from the kitchen. He still repeats them now when Jameson and the media accuse him of something bad happened in the city, even if they _know_ he has nothing to do with it.

But it’s the first time he says these words to the Avengers, who are glaring disapprovingly at him. He feels small, a kid again, and fidgets awkwardly at the center of the room.

“I swear, I didn’t do it!”

“You are the only one who accessed the database yesterday!” Tony barks and his tone is so uncharacteristically angry and reproachful, Peter wants to hide under a blanket of webs and stay there forever.

“Y-Yes, but _I didn’t do it!_ ”

“Just admit you made a mistake. We won’t think any less of you.” Bruce intervenes and his kind voice, so different from Tony and the look on the others’ faces, calms Peter. But he insists, sure about his innocence.

“I _didn’t_ delete the files from the database! Do you really think I could do something so stupid?” he feels offended and shows it with a pout. “Damn, I helped Tony program half of it! I know how to use it.” and he glances at Steve, who is sitting at the table, sulking with thousands of papers scattered in front of him. He is mumbling, too concentrated in his task to re-catalogue all the files to pay attention to the argument.

“Look at him.” Tony grumbles. “I think you scared him for life, Parker. You know collecting files and taking care of the database is his hobby.”

“Too bad I did nothing. Who says it wasn’t _him_?” Peter points at the super soldier, who seems to hear him and raises his eyes from the table. He knows it’s wrong to be so rude - Aunt May would scold him a lot -, but the fact that everyone thinks he could really be so inexpert with a computer fills him with rage and his pride hurts.

“I wasn’t the last one to use the computer room.” Cap replies, showing an admirable composure, even if it’s evident the whole incident bothered him a lot. “Why can’t you just admit you did it and help us with this stuff?”

“I didn’t! God, are we even speaking the same language right now?!” Peter sighs, rubs his forehead to squeeze out ideas and finally one comes to him.

“Okay. Okay, listen. I am gonna find who did this.”

“What?!”

He ignores the exclamation pronounced by everyone in the room and scoffs: “Well, since I wasn’t the one who deleted the entire database, there must be someone else who did it. And I will find this person.”

“That’s not what is important!” Cap complains, suddenly sounding a bit childish. “The files are! All the data about locations, enemies, allies and…” his voice becomes a low mumble and he huffs, giving a dry look to the countless of papers he has to put in order.

“It _is_ important!” Peter replies, ignoring the soldier’s frown and the way all the others sigh, roll their eyes or simply ignore him. Clint pretends to be more interested in his bow, Jessica mutters a curse, Luke shakes his head, Carol and Natasha exchange a tired look, Tony’s scowl can compete with Steve’s.

Peter feels small and insignificant again, but he can’t really get this pass. Someone deleted their important database and his reputation suffered because of this. He can’t let the Avengers think he can’t even access some files without erasing them! He is a brilliant guy! Maybe not a genius like Stark… but he has enough self-respect and a little bit of vanity to admit that his mind is pretty good and he will prove he didn’t do something so… so silly.

“I will find this person.” he insists, hands on his hips, perfect Aunt May style. “Maybe it’s a hacker, maybe someone who did it by mistake and now it’s too shy to admit it.” for a moment his eyes settle on Clint and Thor, who both shoot him a glare. “But! I will find the true culprit and then all of you will have to apologize!”

“Keep dreaming.” Tony says, folding his arms. “No hacker could possibly enter our database, Parker. And you were the last one seen go in there.”

“I will prove you the contrary!” the young hero swears, sounding more convinced than he really is. “I will prove you it’s not like that and that there was definitely somebody else! Maybe in the same room, maybe miles away, but someone accessed the files and deleted everything!”

“If you manage to prove something like this, then I will give you my sincerest apologies.” Cap says, getting up with a little grunt. He looks serious and solemn when he adds: “And I will let you hold and use my shield during the next mission.”

Peter’s eyes become as large as two tennis balls and so do the other superheroes’ as well.

“Really?!”

“I promise.”

Peter shows a toothy smile and claps his hands, unable to contain his excitement, already looking forward to hold the precious shield every Captain America fan dreams to touch.

“Perfect! I… I will come back soon with the real culprit!”

He dashes out of the room and the Avengers stare at the closed door with blank looks.

“This feels like an _Ace Attorney_ case…” Clint mumbles, still fixing his bow, and Natasha smacks playfully his head.

Meanwhile Tony looks at the super soldier still arranging the papers and whines: “Why don’t you ever let _me_ use the shield?”

He is promptly ignored.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  


When Peter comes back home, Wade is already making dinner, wearing a yellow apron over his boxers and pink flip-flops.

“Hi, honey!” he calls from the kitchen and when Peter goes there, he giggles seeing what his boyfriend is wearing.

“Hi!” he says kissing Wade - who is making smooching sounds with his lips -, gently stroking a hand down his hip. “It smells good! What is it?”

“One of miss May’s recipes. She gave it to me today while you were at the meeting.” Wade smiles at him. “How did it go by the way?”

Peter wanted to wait, not to overwhelm Wade with his problems, but he is looking at him with such a big smile, which is quickly being clouded by worry when no answer comes, that he can’t help but say: “Well… something happened.”

Wade pulls him closer, puts away the spoon he was cooking with and looks at him with attention and care.

“What’s wrong?”

Peter rests his head on his shoulder and rubs against it with his forehead, while the older man strokes his hair and says: “Come on, tell me, sweetums.”

“It’s not that important, but…”

“So it can’t be an alien invasion.” Wade jokes kissing the top of his head. “Thor wants help to find Loki again? Hawkeye can’t find his comics?”

Peter shakes his head. “It’s not that.”

“Then what?” Wade licks his ear to convince him to talk and the young man answers, with a timid voice: “All the files in the database have been deleted and they think it’s my fault.”

Wade slowly and gently pulls him away to look at him better. There is a confused frown on his scarred face and Peter snorts, because he looks adorable.

“But that’s impossible!”

“I told them it wasn’t me, but they are sure. Apparently I was the last one who entered the computer room.”

“But you didn’t do it. I know you didn’t.” these words have a magic effect on Peter and all the shame and rage he felt at the Tower disappear, replaced by a warm happiness and love for Wade.

“Thank you.” he says with a smile, placing a soft kiss on a scarred cheek. “I said I will find who really did it. Maybe it’s another Avenger who is feeling too ashamed to admit it, maybe it’s a hacker and in that case it would be a pretty serious situation.”

Wade hums thoughtfully, placing his chin on top of Peter’s head, then asks: “Couldn’t it be that… the database reset itself automatically? A bug? A virus? An internal implosion?” He chuckles and Peter loves feeling the vibration through his body. “I am not good with all this technical stuff, I am probably saying a lot of bullshit.”

“No, no, it’s a legit question.” Peter reassures him, kissing his neck. “But it’s not our case. That database is very complicated and advanced, it’s been programmed not to do something like that. And it’s absolutely protected against any kind of bug and virus.”

“Then some asshole made a mess after you left.” Wade looks angry, now, not at Peter, but at the Avengers who dared to accuse him. “How can they even believe you did it?!”

“I was the last one to…”

“Who gives a shit! You could never do something like that, your mind wouldn’t even let you!”

Peter laughs and manages to calm him down with another long kiss. He can see fire in Wade’s eyes, a lot of determination similar to the one he had at the Tower when everyone was glaring at him.

“We are gonna find that dickhead. One part of my job was finding people and I was _super good_ at it.”

The young man smiles brightly at him, happy and relieved to have his support, and sighs contently when Wade kisses his forehead and taps his nose.

“Come on, dinner is ready! Move that sweet butt and prepare to put it on my lap.”

“I would like to do that tonight too.” Peter whispers with a sultry smile, but is surprised to see a frown on Wade, a kind of expression that means ‘what are you talking about?’.

“No, Petey. We are going to the Tower tonight. We need to find that hacker or whoever he or she is, duh!”

“But…” Peter starts, a bit disappointed knowing he and Wade won’t spend a beautiful time together in bed. He already misses Wade’s rough skin. “Why do we have to go there at night?”

“Honey, this is an investigation! Investigations are done in the dark, with the moon shining on the clues and giving the right mood!” the merc explains setting two hot plates on the coffee table and sitting on the couch, motioning Peter to sit on his legs. When the young man is comfortably resting across his lap, they take their plates and start eating the soup.

“Plus the Avengers won’t be there laughing at us like a bunch of monkeys and hyenas.” Wade adds with a grumble and Peter laughs softly, kisses his wet lips and murmurs: “Thank you.”

“For what?” the other man asks, a little confused. His eyes are gentle and innocent like a child’s, Peter thinks, and his smile grows.

“For believing me. And _in_ me.”

Seeing Wade blush is always sweet and funny, because two red dots appear on his cheeks, extremely vivid even under the scars, and the tips of his ears are equally bright. He is aware of this and tries to look away from what caused it - it’s almost always Peter’s words, caresses or looks -, not knowing he becomes even redder this way.

“Of course I believe in you.” he mumbles and Peter kisses him loudly again.

“So it’s a date.” the young man whispers, his lips curled up in another sensual smile. There is a teasing glint in Wade’s eyes, now, as he smirks at him.

“You could sit on my lap in the meeting room.” he leans in to kiss the long, lean neck. “Investigations can be stressful and I don’t want my baby boy to be stressed.”

Peter knows he should say no, that it would be better make love at home and not in one of the most important rooms of the Avengers Tower, used every day by everyone. But the thought of Wade sprawled under him, bare-chested, smiling up at him ready to take him in a place like that, is simply _awesome_ and he doesn’t even try to stifle the giggle that escapes from his mouth.

They continue eating the soup - which is incredibly good and Peter makes sure to inform Wade - and relax on the couch, turning on the TV to spend the time before going into action.  
  
  


\- - -  
  
  


Few hours later, they are in the same room where the Avengers accused Peter. There is nobody in the Tower, everyone is at home or busy with personal missions, and Wade is louder than usual.

He visited the Tower in the past, but now that there isn’t an annoyed Tony following him and barking at him not to touch anything, now that he must not be careful around a tense Bruce and Cap isn’t shooting disapproving looks at him, he lets himself go.

He wants to visit every room before going to the most important one, the computer room where the database can be accessed from. For an entire hour, they really are on a date and not doing an investigation; Peter shows him every interesting thing, explaining what they usually do, when and where. He also shares funny stories about the Avengers and they laugh and joke, walking hand in hand in the elegant hallways, eating slices of pie found in the fridge, kissing and playing next to the big windows that let the moonlight enter and shine on the floor.

They lay down, breathless, on a spacious windowsill and Peter doesn’t even care anymore about finding the mysterious person that deleted the files. Wade is humming a soft tone, caressing his back and hair as Peter rests his head on his chest and plays with his feet. It’s relaxing, it’s comforting and beautiful, and he almost forgets why they are here.

But Wade is determined to prove his innocence at all costs and suggests, albeit a bit slowly, as he wishes to stay like this a little more too: “So… wanna show me the computer room?”

Peter’s eyes snap open and he looks up at the merc.

“Now?” he mumbles and pouts when Wade nods with a chuckle.

“Yes, Petey, now. There should be some clues still around there, right?” His arm around Peter’s waist squeezes him gently. “I don’t want the Avengers to keep thinking you are clumsy and so inexpert with a computer. I don’t want them to _accuse_ you.”

Hearing him talk like that convinces Peter to move and he thanks Wade with a gentle peck on the lips before going.

When they enter the computer room, Wade does his best to ignore the shiny buttons and begins to look at the floor, at the ceiling, under some metal tables and a chair with a cushion on it used by Cap; he even uses a magnifying glass he hid in one of his pockets and throws the cushion at Peter when he starts laughing.

“I’ll check the computer.” the young man says. “If there was really a hacker after I left, maybe there are some traces I can work on.”

“Work your magic, Petey!” Wade responds from behind a huge server and for long minutes only his mumbles and comments can be heard, together with the sound of the keyboard and Peter’s answers.

Then, just as he sighs and steps back from the console to take a break, he sees something he hasn’t noticed before.

A corner of the console is bended; there is a hollow on the metal, as if someone punched it with force.

“Wade!”

The merc rushes to him, his Deadpool suit dirty with dust, the magnifying glass still in his hand, his eyes wide with wonder and panic.

“What?! What?! What did you find? Was that asshole in there?”

“No, but I think they were definitely _here_.”

He points at the bended surface of the console and Wade looks jubilant.

“Oh!” he exclaims, not even bothering to study the hollow with the lens. “This is _very_ interesting.”

“Yeah. It wasn’t like that when I left the room, yesterday. Someone must be arrived later.”

“It’s not only that, Petey.” Wade grins at him and Peter is grateful that they aren’t wearing their masks, because the merc looks tremendously happy and excited and it’s always nice to see him like this.

“You know what this kind of dip means?” Wade moves in front of the keyboard and raises a fist; he slowly lowers his arm until the closed hand falls into the hollow. It doesn’t fill it perfectly, but the message is clear.

Peter gapes at Wade’s hand, at loss for words.

“Whoever was here was a bit temperamental.” the merc adds. “Maybe they made a mistake and realized they deleted the entire database and BAM!” he smiles wickedly. “They must really suck at this.”

“Yes, they can be only a superhero. Nobody apart from the Avengers and the others can come into the Tower.” Peter scoffs, the irritation caused by the whole incident boiling strongly into him again. “Why did they even try to use a computer if they _clearly_ can’t even press a key without damaging everything?”

“I am sure they thought they were clever enough to browse through the files. They probably thought ‘man, if Captain America can read these, so can I!’ and everything went to shit.” Wade now looks ready to murder someone now and he concludes with a snarl: “You were accused because this asshole couldn’t keep his hands from playing with things they know shit about.”

Just when Peter is about to calm Wade and tell him everything is fine, they hear a growl.

It’s low, but audible,  _angry_ , and it comes from the vent on the ceiling.

Wade takes out a gun and shoots before Peter can stop him; now they hear a curse and the young man uses his webs to jump on the ceiling and crawl towards the vent.

“Be careful, Peter!” Wade shouts below, ready to shoot again, but it’s not necessary, because when Peter is near enough the vent to open the grating, it flies down to the floor and lands with a loud crash, letting the hero see who is inside.

“You?!”

“Who?!” Wade shrieks, jumping on his feet to see better. “Who is it?!”

“But… but…” Peter shakes his head and the growl comes back.

“Stop staring at me like that and help me to get out of this fucking thing, bub.”

When Wade sees the hairy head of Wolverine pop out of the vent, he laughs until there are tears in his eyes and his stomach hurt.  
  
  


\- - -  
  
  


With a last glare for Wade who shot his leg - now already healed -, Logan sits at the table in the meeting room and grunts: “I deleted the files.”

Wade and Peter snort and it takes them a whole minute to recollect themselves. Then, as Logan is fuming and a low grumble comes from the back of his throat, Peter finally wheezes: “Sorry, it’s just that…”

“It’s fucking _sad_.” Wade concludes for him and they burst out laughing without thinking of the consequences. Fortunately, Logan manages to control himself and nobody’s head gets sliced off.

“Are you done?” he growls and the two other men finally wipe off their tears, nod and pay attention - even if Wade’s lips are trembling.

“I met Cap this afternoon.” Logan starts, sipping beer from the bottle he took from the fridge. “He was devastated - yes, it’s the right word - because he has to reorganize the entire database and find all the old data. That’s when I heard about you.” he looks at Peter and for a moment he looks sincerely sorry and guilty. “I didn’t mean to cause all this trouble. But I didn’t tell Cap or anyone else what happened because… huh…”

Wade giggles, the hand on his mouth doing nothing to muffle the sound, and Peter elbows him as Logan continues with a sigh: “… because I expected reactions like this. I can’t really blame you, though.”

“Fuck, Logan, you really can’t use a computer?” Wade chortles and Peter makes sure to add with a smirk: “Yeah, while we were searching for clues I checked the pc and you completely cleaned it. How the hell did you do that?”

“I don’t know.” the mutant mutters and under his thick beard and hairy face, Peter is pretty sure to see a blush. “I was already in the vent when you entered and printed the files of the next mission. Then, when you went away, I tried to access to the database, but you know the results.” Something akin to horror appears in his eyes and Peter and Wade share a confused look. It must have been a terrible experience for Logan.

“At first everything looked so normal, but then it started to ask me questions, passwords, it used terms I’ve never seen before.” He whispers, staring into the distance as if the wall ahead can answer his questions: “What the fuck is a ‘gateway’?”

Peter and Wade have to focus on their hands on the table to avoid another fit of giggles and Logan’s wrath; the young man then asks, curiosity letting him hold back his laughter: “Why did you try to access the database without asking or telling anybody, though?”

“Were you looking for something… personal?” Wade adds and Logan makes a positive grunt.

“Yes. I’m looking for Daken. I thought Cap may have had some information about him, I know how much care he puts into those files.”

“But why didn’t you _ask_?” Peter insists and the mutant huffs, rolls his eyes and finally answers: “Because it’s _personal_ , as Wilson said! I didn’t wanna let Rogers know that Daken is giving me trouble - _again_.” He looks down at the bottle and concludes with bitterness: “It’s my business.”

“Fair enough.” Wade shrugs and Peter is finally free from the rage that he held in his heart for the whole day. He exchanges a look with his boyfriend and then says, talking to Logan: “I will try to find the file about Daken. If Cap had any news about him and his location, I will let you know, okay?”

Logan hums in surprise and says: “Thanks. I came here tonight to try to fix that shit. I had no idea how to do that, but I wanted to try. I don’t like when people are accused for something I did.”

“But you also don’t like admitting you suck with computers and technology.” Wade replies and he is not laughing anymore. On the contrary, he scowls at Logan. “Peter was treated like shit this morning because of you.”

“I’m sorry.” Logan repeats and his lips curl into a small smile. “I didn’t want to put your baby boy into trouble.”

“H-Hey!” Wade’s whole face becomes as red as a tomato. “You are not allowed to call him like that!”

“He always talks about you, you know?” Logan ignores him, turning to Peter, who smiles fondly at Wade. The scarred man huffs and gets up, pretending to be more interested in the sight outside the windows.

“Sometimes I want to cut his mouth open, because he becomes _unbearable_ …” Logan admits, but then he softens and chuckles: “But he looks so happy that I can’t really bring myself to do it.”

“I can hear you! Will you please shut the fuck up?” Wade shouts from the window, his back turned to them, and Peter laughs, already imagining all the sweet things he is going to do to him.

Logan gets up, throws the beer bottle in a bin and prepares to leave. He promises to talk to Steve and reveal him everything.

“I think the X-Men have some resources and files he can use. It’s not much, compared to what he collected, but it may be useful.” the mutant sighs dramatically. “He is going to smash my head with his shield.”

The shield! Peter just remembered Cap’s promise and when Logan leaves, without even asking why they are staying in the Tower, the young man turns to Wade and takes his hand.

“You are coming with me tomorrow! I want you to receive Cap’s apologies too!”

“But he did nothing to me.” Wade replies, confused. He is more perplexed when Peter shakes his head and kisses him.

“He promised me he would have let me use his shield in case I was right. You helped and supported me, so I want you to use it too.” He smiles at Wade, whose face is now bright with joy.  

“Really?!”

“Yes, really.” Peter gives him another kiss, then eyes the table behind Wade. He grins seductively and the scarred man understands.

And finally - _finally_ \- they are both naked, Wade is sprawled on the smooth, wooden surface and Peter is on top of him, grinding against his marvelous rough body.

He makes sure to thank Wade for his trust and support with every kiss and touch.


End file.
